


The Unpredictable Gangster

by comebackjessica



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie Is Sneaky, Bickering, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Seriously They Fight Like Old Married Couples, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Alfie has this whole thing figured out. Specifically - one Tommy Shelby. Of course, he decides to inform all concerned parties about his Very Important Reflexions immediately.





	The Unpredictable Gangster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdywhistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdywhistle/gifts).



_ ©Peaky Blinders Fic Exchange 2019 for Birdywhistle _

 

**Prompt:** Alfie/Tommy SMUT

_ Happy to deliver! _

 

“I figured this out, mate.” Alfie slammed both hands on Tommy’s fancy desk and, despite his best efforts, did not receive any sort of reaction.

“Is that so, Alfie,” Tommy said skeptically, never taking his eyes off of the papers before him.

“Yes, that’s fuckin’ so, lad.” Not waiting for permissions or invitations, Alfie sat down in the chair in front of Tommy. The chair scraped infernally as Alfie drew closer, finally forcing Tommy to put down the documents he was at this point only pretending to read.

“Yes, Alfie, by all means, I’m listening.”

“Yeah, ‘course you are, hm?” Alfie grunted deeply in that way of his. “I bring important fuckin’ news.”

“Important news,” Tommy repeated and took the glasses off, rubbing his tired face.

“Yeah.” Alfie leaned back in the chair and looked around like he owned the bloody place. 

Tommy, devoid of emotion, held his gaze like a trooper. Finally, however, he sighed and reached for cigarettes and lighter.

“So?”

“Hm?” Alfie, shaken out of his daydream or most likely pretending, looked at Tommy questioningly. 

“The big announcement?” Tommy waved his cigarette in the air. “Or is dementia kicking in already, old man?”

“You’ll pay for that,” Alfie barked.

“That a promise?”

“You bet yer Irish ass it is!”

“Doubt that.” Tommy sucked on his cigarette and blew the smoke through his nose. “Last week we had to take a break after one quick shag, I doubt you’d be fast enough to kill me.”

“My point exactly.” Alfie cocked one eyebrow. “That, mate, was my fuckin’ revelation.”

“My ass? Well.” Tommy put the cigarette out and gave Alfie the softest smile he could manage. “I’ll take it as a compliment, then... That you came all the way from London to comment on my ass, Alfie, but now I really must–”

“Fuck off!” Alfie’s noisy bark of a laugh resonated in the office. “Arrogant little shit, ain’t ya?”

“Alfie,  _ have we met? _ ”

“Not the point.” Alfie scratched his beard and looked at the ceiling, as if for a fresh breeze of inspiration. “My point is that whenever I bother you and disrupt your… otherwise very important business, that’s when yer most inclined to fuck, Thomas.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette. His inner hustler, however, wouldn’t pass the clear opportunity to talk about himself so he gestured towards Alfie to continue.

“Now, when you dress all fancy, Tommy, that’s when you come to London and threaten to kill me,” Alfie concluded, resting the bejeweled hands on his cane. 

“That’s it?”

“That… is my honest observation, yes.”

“That you came from London to tell me?”

“From London.”

“And what the fuck am I supposed to do with it?”

“That…” Alfie paused for effect, or maybe because his mad mind had already wandered elsewhere, Tommy wasn’t sure at this point. “That sounds like a you kind of problem, Thomas. Goodnight.” Alfie put his hat back on but before he managed to so much as a move towards the door, the drawers shuffled and a gun safety clicked behind his back.

Alfie turned around, facing Tommy who was still smoking his half-finished cigarette and pointing a gun right to Alfie’s head.

“And what do you say to that, old man? Hm?”

“That?” Another grunt, another shiver down Tommy’s spine. “If I were to find myself in your goddamn office, having your gun pointed at me… Hypothetically, of course.”

“Hypothetically,” Tommy agreed.

“Right.” Alfie scratched his beard again. “Then I must say, Thomas, that my otherwise outstanding fuckin’ theory holds no water.”

“Damn right it doesn’t, Alfie.” Tommy put the gun down and turned around to get his jacket. 

“Now, that might turn out differently had you not been so sure I never pay attention to you, sweetie,” Alfie said, now holding his cane more firmly. “For example…”

“Hypothetically,” Tommy interjected.

“Hypothetically, yeah. Who do you take me for?” 

Tommy put his cap and jacket on, keys ready in hand to lock up for the night. 

“Right. You might be so inclined to say I don’t pay attention but I do, Tommy. You might also suggest, right, that I’m gettin’ forgetful, which is fuckin’ not true.”

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning, I know you keep yer gun in there ‘cause you’ve always had yer gun in that particular drawer, darlin’.”

“So?” Tommy’s eyes were now slits, full of suspicion.

“So don’t call me an old man again, sweetie, ‘cause I still outsmart ya,” Alfie said, reaching into his coat pocket and presenting Tommy a handful of bullets. 

“Fuck,” Tommy said, looking at the bullets and then at Alfie.

“Might be persuaded to, yeah.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

The door was quickly closed from the inside, Tommy’s clothes swiftly off and down on the floor. Stark naked, he pulled Alfie by the coat towards the desk.

“Goddamn Tommy, not the desk,” Alfie groaned.

“Oh what, you want the bed now?” Tommy snorted, kissing Alfie’s neck. “You want me in bed, hm? That it? Like a fuckin’ wife?”

“Hmm.”

Unlike Tommy, Alfie put his coat and cane on the chair, neatly. His hat, however, was quickly snatched away. Tommy put it on, a devilish smirk stretching his lips. Alfie raised his eyebrows and pulled his lover in for a kiss. Having discovered a long time ago that Tommy really liked to be kissed, Alfie had been using every opportunity imaginable to do so.

Ever impatient, Tommy was mostly focused on getting Alfie’s trousers off while Alfie took his time and was actually turned on simply by seeing the other man like this: naked, flushed and needy. 

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Tommy whispered into Alfie’s mouth, kissing him chastely before reaching into his unbuttoned trousers and grabbing his lover’s cock firmly. “Mm,” Tommy hummed with a wicked smirk, clearly reveling in the power he now had over the other man.

“Sorry, would you prefer me not enjoying this?” Alfie closed his eyes and grunted, for a minute losing himself in Tommy’s touch but clearly not enough to fully give up on the banter.

“Shut up.” Tommy kissed him again, this time grabbing Alfie firmly by the shoulders and holding him as close as humanly possible. “Switch places with me.”

Usually not one for taking orders, this time Alfie decided to comply. Tommy put the hat back on Alfie’s head and smiled, clearly contented with the image, before he knelt down and took Alfie’s cock into his mouth. Satisfied with the grunts and the groans the other man was making, Tommy worked him relentlessly, looking up from time to time to check just how well he was doing. Didn’t take very long for Alfie to finally grab him by the hair and spill into Tommy’s gorgeous mouth with a satisfied grunt. At that very moment, similarly to all the other Tommy-induced moments of lunacy, Alfie was convinced he had seen God. For the next couple of seconds, whatever was happening around him lost all importance. That is until he heard the familiar impatient voice calling him back to Earth:

“Let’s go, hm?” Using Alfie’s compliance to his full advantage, Tommy put the hat back on, though he tilted it far back so that he could see, well, anything. “I wanted the desk, you want the bed. So move before I change my mind.”

Alfie raised his brow but decided to seize the opportunity. Despite the fact that Alfie Solomons had not believed a single word someone said since he was precisely eight years old, he was inclined to believe that particular proposition. Mostly because Tommy had once confided in him that the age he had discovered the grownups were full of shit was seven. That, Alfie decided, suggested intellect he himself would be a fool not to fall for.


End file.
